Ch 160: My Spin!
by starburner101
Summary: Well, this is my spin on Ch.160! Please enjoy! What if Kyoko didn't react the way she did? What if she did look down! What-if...you read my story and find out what could have happened? WHAT IF? This'll be a humurous little two-shot...please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is something that randomly came to me as i was working on SCHOOLED (which i'll be updating soon), and then the demon part also randomly came to me as i started typing this up. Please enjoy, and please review!

DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own Skip Beat or this might have actually happened! :)

* * *

Ch. 160: My Spin!

'_Isn't he taking…a long time?'_ Kyoko thought, worried. _'I thought men take a quick bath…it's been forty minutes! Or is it because it's Tsuruga-san…does he have some sort of bath method….? Maybe he puts rose petals in the tub! Yeah….But…it doesn't sound like he's in the tub! He- he's not…SLEEPING! OH NO!_' Kyoko became alarmed…panic-attack mode had commenced. "DAMNIT, BROTHER, NOOOOO!" She opened the door and rushed to the curtains, no longer thinking, just acting. As she pulled them open, she yelled, "YOU'LL GET A──"

Pause.

Stop.

Eject worried-about-brother cassette.

Insert extremely-awkward-situation-brain-freeze tape.

Play.

_Inside Kyoko's head:_

Demon 1: Damn it, DAMN IT! None of the controls are working! What do we do!

Demon 2: Shoot! I have no friggin' idea! Commander?

Demon 3: *Pulls out the Bud Light* *devilish (or should I say, demonic [teh…heh...]) grin*

Demon 1: Here we go!

All demons: WOOOT! *Presses brain shut down button* "PARTY TIME!"

_Outside…rewinded to the insert of the new tape:_

Kyoko opens her mouth. Then closes it…then opens it. Then closes it when she figures nothing sensible was planning on coming out. Luckily, a goody-two-shoes demon had been kicked out when he'd suggested they help her. He rested around her feet for a few moments, pondering the situation at hand. Finally, he thought of something… "Pssst….Kyoko! Look down! Take Advantage of The Opportunity at hand!"

Snap.

Kyoko resurfaced. "What! No way, you perv!" She looked down to scold her naughty demon, but caught sight of something…else…

Stop.

System shutdown.

Damnit…

Meanwhile, Ren was just…standing there… I mean, what exactly was he supposed to say…and did she just call him a perv? Wasn't she the one staring at hmm in all his naked glory? Hello? '_Damn, I have to fix this, quick…'_ he thought. _'Woah! She actually just looked dow─ …shit'_

Before him, on the bathroom floor, was a knocked out Kyoko Mogami. Ren smirked…he wasn't _all _that…oh well. Chuckling, he grabbed a towel, wrapped it around himself, and picked her up. Carrying her out to her bed, he wondered why she even came in in the first place. Shaking his head, he chuckled as he set her down. He really didn't think she had t it in her to actually…look down!

'_Teh…heh…what did ya think?' _Laughing, he sat down on his own bed, coming up with ways to fix the situation when she finally came to.

* * *

Well...what did YOU think? lol...there'll be a part two coming soon, but please review before that! :)

starburner101


	2. Chapter 2

Okie dokie…chapter two! Hmm…this was quite fun…I think I should do more one-shots!

Thanks to **bloodyhell95** (whose story, **Happy Now?** [along with the rest] you really should read :] ), **ScarletGoddess818**, **Tama-kun**, and **A.C. Akasuna **for reviewing chapter one!

And thanks to all who story alerted or favorited! It's nice to know people are interested in what i write.

As another note, I really do love the /budlight:here we go/ commercials...i think my favorite was the one at the observatory...anyways...:)

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Skip Beat! But don't worry, I'm working on it ;) lol…joking (kind of).

Ch.160: My Spin! Ch. 2

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kyoko shot up, resurfacing from her nightmare. _'Huh…a dream, that's all it was…' _In it, 'Gravely Disappointed Ren' had been eternally lecturing her on her 'Unspeakable Act,' but dream Kyoko just wouldn't apologize! The HORROR! Dream Kyoko was happy, no, proud about her daring little move. Another accurate feature for her Ren Dolls were totally worth it!

Even though Kyoko completely agreed, she still should have apologized to Ren! Wait….REN! _'Oh no! He's waking up!' _"Ah, um…I'M SO SORRY!" Kyoko screamed towards the stirring Ren…cuz that would totally get him to fall back to sleep and buy her more time…uh huh…

-Insert five minutes of Kyoko's unexplained apologizing/Ren's failed attempts of interruption here-

"SETSU! What the hell are you apologizing for!"

Kyoko, stopped, shocked. What else could she be apologizing for? Hello! She stared at him, confused.

"Uh…the shower ─"

"Honestly, Setsu, I don't really care if you took a shower yesterday, or take one now, in a few minutes, or tomorrow. You were obviously tired from what happened in the streets yesterday and conked out. Go to sleep…" Ren murmured, yawning. "We can eat tomorrow..."

Kyoko…didn't really do much… _'Just how much of that dream was dream? Was the whole thing a dream!' _

As much relief that brought about, Kyoko was actually kind of disappointed. It turned out her dolls weren't to be complete after all. But, she would work with what she pictured! It was better than nothing, right!

'_Well, then…off to sleep!' _

Sighing, Kyoko settled into bed.

Only to shoot right back up.

"We can eat tomorrow!" _'Over MY DEAD BODY!' _"GET UP, KAIN! TIME TO EAT!"

With that, she pulled a groaning Kain out of bed and rushed over to the mini-kitchen.

Ren sighed, and sat down on the couch. He knew that would take her mind of any leftover doubt, but wasn't quite prepared to suffer the consequences. 'Oh well…at least it worked…' and with that, he leaned into the couch, grinning as he waited for Kyoko to cook something up.

…

Kyoko sat at the table, humming as she sewed. Her newly edited creations were turning out lovely, and she couldn't wait to finish them. 'They actually are more perfect like this…' She held one up to the light, admiring it's new completeness. Kyoko, sighed, "Beautiful" she murmured as she admired her work.

"Hey, Setsu. I'm back. What ya─ um…" Ren stopped. Aware (a little too late) that Ren was back, Kyoko, …well…here:

Pause.

Stop.

Eject perfect-Ren-Doll-Creation cassette.

Insert extremely-awkward-situation-react-IMMEDIATELY tape.

Play.

Ren took in the whole scene. The naked doll, which was quite an amazing replica, in her hand, with the new…"addition." The box of naked dolls without the new…"addition" and Kyoko, holding one in her hand, staring at Ren with huge, alarmed eyes.

Kyoko opened her mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again. Unfortunately…something came out this time:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

It was quite the day for a certain two, and only one could say (but never actually would) that it was quite fun, if not extremely…weird.

-FIN-

* * *

Well…that's it! I hope you like MY version of Ch. 160.

Yup, Ren's crappy way of fixing the situation was pretending it had never happened…:/…he'll never learn…

Hmmm, I wonder what a guy would say if they came home to their roommate, female OR male (lol) with a box of dolls that looked exactly like the him. All naked. All with brand spankin' new…additions (cough, cough, third legs, if you catch my drift… cough [lol, I'm never writing an M-rated fic, unless it's violence….extreme violence *eyes sparkle*]).

Please Review! :D

starburner101


End file.
